


Desire

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: August makes cookies; Veronica helps.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts forever.......... I've been too sick to do much good writing lately, so I offer yall this in tribute.

One of the nice things about Lucky 38, once August kills Mr. House, is that there’s access to a kitchen.  Of course, there’s access to a kitchen before that, but it felt like they were on display for Mr. House whenever they were at the casino, so they avoided it whenever possible.  

“Where did you learn to cook?” Veronica asks, sitting on the counter.

August shrugs as she mixes the batter.  “Technically, this is baking.”

Veronica rolls her eyes.  “Same question, but baking.”

“I think my dad used to bake,” August says.  “Don’t know how well I remember how he did it, though.”

Veronica kicks her legs back and forth against the cupboards.  “You’re always so cryptic.”

August wiggles her eyebrows.  “A little mystery keeps the excitement alive.  You’d get bored of me otherwise.”

Veronica tilts her head back, laughing hard.  She’s not wearing her customary hood, so her long hair flies free, all the more stunning against the backdrop of the Strip.  The sight makes the breath catch in August’s throat and flutters stir in her stomach.  This wasn’t the plan, but neither was taking control of a robot army.  So, sometimes things work out.  

“Hey, if your cookies are half as good as you say, I don’t think I could get bored of you,” Veronica says.

“Well then, let’s hope that I remember how this works,” August says, starting to ladle out the cookies onto the tin sheet.  “And if I don’t, let’s hope your food standards are low after having Arcade cook.” 

“That does work to your advantage,” Veronica acknowledges.  

Once the cookies are in the oven, August swipes her finger in the batter, taking a quick taste.  The sweetness dissolves on her tongue, and it tastes familiar.  That must be a good sign.

“I want to taste!” Veronica says.

August bites her lip as she dips her other index finger back into the batter.  She swirls her finger around for a second, giving Veronica a chance to tell her to knock it off and hand her the bowl.  

When Veronica just gives her an encouraging smile, August offers her finger to the other woman.  Veronica leans forward and licks the batter off, sending little jolts of electricity down August’s body.  

“Not bad,” Veronica says with a smile.  

August can’t help but smile back at her.  She wants to learn forward and taste the sweetness again, this time on Veronica’s lips, but the thought makes August’s chest constrict unpleasantly.  There’s something terrifying about admitting that there’s something between them.

Instead, she takes another scoop of batter and smears it across Veronica’s cheek.  Veronica grins and responds by tossing a handful of flour at her.  By the time the cookies are done, they’re both covered in flour and various other baking ingredients.  

“This is really good,” Veronica says, munching on a warm cookie.  

They’re curled up on one of the couches in the Penthouse, dirtying the pristine furniture.  August pretends she’s looking out the window, but keeps stealing glimpses of Veronica out of the corner of her eye.  She’d feel weird about it, but Veronica is also stealing looks at her own.  

The silence between them stretches on, interrupted only by the sounds of their munching. It’s so strange how something can be not quite enough and yet everything she’s ever wanted.  Maybe one day, she’ll work up the courage to actually let Veronica know how she feels with words, but today… Today she’s content.  


End file.
